


Tyrion Lannister Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Tyrion Lannister Imagines, prompts and oneshots
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister / Reader, Tyrion Lannister / You, Tyrion Lannister x Reader, Tyrion Lannister x You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Cersei had invited you to stay. Supposedly you were the best at predicting the future in Kings Landing. Although if you were honest you were never sure you could live up to the name but thankful Cersei's arrogance allowed you to cover that up.

Your main source of income was actually love potions and luck charms, neither of which were very strong and you didn't have the means to test out methods to improve your beloved brews.

"You know one day you shall walk straight of a balcony." Tyrion joked, making you jump as you snapped out of your day dream, stopping you from crashing into a statue.

"Oh my, thank you lord Tyrion, I shall try to be more careful." You giggled slightly and curtsied to the statue before hurrying off with a wave to Tyrion.

You were called to court later that afternoon, young lady's jostling to have Cersei's eye on them but she waved you forwards to sit on the steps below her with her handmaidens.

"It is lovely to see you again." Jaime called as you tried to make your way to talk with Tyrion.

"Is it, I am never sure if I make good company or if people are particularly fond of my talents." You sighed which made him smile as he leant against a pillar and continued talking to you, neither spotting Tyrion watching.

**********************************************************

"Lord Tyrion, you look awfully upset." You said as you sat next to him.

"And why would you think that sweet girl?" He asked half-heartedly and glanced at you in surprise when you sat a few steps below him so you could look at him rather than look down on him.

"Because you are normally so happy, you make jokes that Jaime and Cersei do not understand, it is very amusing." You smiled which had a smile spreading to his face.

"Yes well, a lovely..." Tyrion started, heart pounding at the thought of confessing that he had feelings for you.

"Well if it isn't the sweet maiden, what are you doing with this one, come I shall show you the castles secrets." Jaime called and strolled across the room.

"I assure you Jaime no matter how long you live here you will never know the secrets of Kings Landing." Tyrion sighed as he stood and left the two of you alone.

************************************************************

You spotted Tyrion and some people you didn't recognise near the docks, people were searching for him after what had happened, you were on tender footing with the Queen regent for not predicting anything that had happened.

"Lord Tyrion." You whispered and he stopped for a moment, glancing your way. "You cannot leave us at her mercy." You begged and he sighed, motioning for you to follow him onto a boat.

"You have a choice (Y/N) you may depart with me now or leave and I shall see to it that for some reason Cersei cannot touch you, even if it is to have you flee North." He smiled kindly, taking your hand as he watched you glance back at the city.

Bending down you placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, surprising him to utter silence and the mad plots in his head stopped whirring. "I would prefer to stay with you lord Tyrion, you have always been kind and never wanted something from me."

"I fear that if you come with me I may need to use your gifts." He muttered as the boat set off.

"But it would be a necessity, for our survival, not a pleasure for someone with coin tearing through his pocket." You smiled when he chuckled, the boat slowly swaying and the sound of the sea filling the air as you both fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Flames exploded around you as the army seemed to file in from every corner you could see. "Tyrion!" You gasped as flaming beams fell from the ceiling and enemies surrounded you.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He whispered as he looked for a way out. Motioning for you to follow him over to Darrio you rushed through the fire.

"We need to get away from here." Tyrion said to Darrio who gutted, drawing his weapons as a new wave of enemies filled into the room.

"I we could leave I would get us out. Grab a weapon." Darrio said and Tyrion hurried to take the weapons of a nearby unsullied that had already fallen prey to the battle.

"Take this. May we both survive." He said as he turned to face the men rushing at you.


End file.
